


[Vidlet] Pair of Eyes

by credoimprobus



Category: Counterfeit Cat (Cartoon)
Genre: Crack, Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, Subtitles Available, Video Format: Streaming, Vidlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 14:37:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9553031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/credoimprobus/pseuds/credoimprobus
Summary: There's something about that dog.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Music: "Pair of Eyes" demo snippet from Big Time Rush 2x23 (Big Time Rocker)  
> Length: 0:14
> 
> (Because I can't resist a ridiculous gag.)  
> 

Password: **stare**

[Pair of Eyes](https://vimeo.com/202221126) from [credoimprobus](https://vimeo.com/user20533077) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

**Author's Note:**

> General note: I have downloads enabled at Vimeo, but if you ever want a better quality download of one of my vids, please feel free to ask! I'd be more than happy to provide one, no matter how long ago the vid was first posted.


End file.
